Angels and Demons (rewritten)
by sakura240
Summary: "...An Angel and Demon child, both born to be heroes of the war, if not protected from their own people and forced to fight against each other, will instead bring destruction to the worlds. If they come together, then they will bring this war to an end and bring peace." Gakuen Alice AU! ...rewrite of the original Angels and Demons story...


Kura: Okay, I have a good reason as to why I'm redoing this story!

Berry: Go on. Tell them.

Kura: Okay...uh...well, for starters, I lost every story I had been writing cause my portable hard-drive broke...so...uh...yeah.

Berry: Dumbass.

Kura: ...

Berry: What else?

Kura: I-I...I kinda lost motivation for the story cause I had no idea where I was going with it. I mean, I had the story in my head but I didn't like how it was going in the original Angels and Demons. That's why I figured I try and rewrite. Another reason was because I was looking back in that story and I realized I hated the way I wrote before...even though it might've been somewhat similar, I felt like my writing is different now. It might just be me though...

Berry: ...

Kura: So...yeah. SORRY TO ANYBODY WHO LIKED ANGELS AND DEMONS! T^T That's why I decided, I wanted to try it over! So, I got this...it's weird. It's part of the prologue but different as well. Also, it's the first chapter instead of the prologue :D

Berry: ...again, sorry to everybody. We hope you at least enjoy this.

Kura: SORRY! T^T Please do enjoy it! If not...I'm sorry for writing this if you didn't like it...

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. I won't even bother with wishing that it was. T^T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It has been nearly four centuries since the war between the two winged races have began."

**~.~.~**

_A scream tore the night's peace. A young girl gripped her ripped dress and sobbed, falling to the ground, not caring as the roots tore against her clothes and skin. "I want to die. I want to die. JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" She continual screamed as she began to beat against the damp forest ground._

**~.~.~**

"There are three different worlds, each with different people, different races. They all look similar and yet, they were very different. Together, they hold the balance of the universe. As long as they live in peace, the balance would hold. Without the balance between them, the world would fall to destruction.

The first, known as the divine beings, were known as the Angels in this time, though long ago, they were called by a different, more ancient name. Their beautiful, pure white wings glow with the sun and their halo rest upon their head like a golden crown. They have been known to help those during their time of need. When one has passed away, an Angel would come to collect their souls and lead them to what the many believed to be the afterlife.

The second, known as devils and beasts, were known as the Demons, their ancient name and role long forgotten. Women and children fear the night when Demons would come, praying that they would be kept safe. Many fear their black wings and pointed ears, believing that those would only bring bad luck, not realizing Demons original and true nature that was mischievous and playful. Demons themselves encouraged the rumors though, finding it humorous when children shrieked and women fainted.

These two races had rules.

NEVER kill the other. And most importantly, never kill a human.

The last and widely populated were the humans. Their appearance is similar to the Angels and Demons. The only things they do not possess were their special abilities and wings. However, as years passed from the beginning of time, Angels and Demons began to fall in love with humans and mated with them, bringing a mixed race. The half humans, half Angels or Demons were known as special children in the human world, often praised for being children of divine beings or scorned for being offspring of monsters. But the one thing they all had in common were the special abilities they have gained from their parents.

Alices.

Strange abilities that often defied the humans' common sense, the children with Alices used them for work, helping others, or for their own gain. Over time, those with Alices, though few, would start abusing their own powers, claiming to have divine powers and controlling those plain and powerless humans.

Soon, Angels and Demons, witnessing this, declared it forbidden for Angels and Demons to mate with humans, soon leaving the world to have fewer Alice wielding humans. But their children gained their own powers and these Alices passed on throughout time.

With this, Angels and Demons only watched over the three worlds, making sure the balance is remained and keeping a distance from humans to pay respect to their rules."

**~.~.~**

_"It's the devil's spawn!"_

_"Is it true? She can speak with the dead?"_

_"I heard that the butterfly she touched died!"_

_"That's so scary!"_

_"SHE'S A MONSTER!"_

_"STAY AWAY FROM US, FREAK!"_

_"Don't go near her! She'll curse us!"_

_Voices surrounded her. The young, afraid of her own people, afraid of her own peers, afraid of her __**own family**_, _ran away, praying that death would come quickly._

_"Please let me die. If there's a god, you'll let me die...right? I...I'm a monster...and...monsters...should die..."_

**~.~.~**

"Four centuries ago, a young demon approached the human world. Same as his other kind, he was curious, mischievous, and playful. But when he came into the human world, he found a young child, a young girl in the forest. And he fell in love, not realizing this was forbidden. And he approached her, reached out to her, hoping to love her, to embrace her, and stay with her forever.

But the girl had different thoughts."

**~.~.~**

_"SHUT UP! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M A MONSTER!"_

_"D-Don't say that! Y-You're...you're beautiful. You're not a monster! You're amazing!"_

_"SHUT UP!" The girl cried, her white eyes wide. "Don't lie...DON'T LIE!" She screamed._

**~.~.~**

"And still he loved her. Every day, he stayed by her side, trying to reveal the beauty of the world, the good in people that he knew was there. And slowly and surely, she began to see the light in the world.

Until that one day she gave it all up. Though he struggled to stop her, she killed herself.

And unfortunately, without the Demon's knowledge, a group of Angels witnessed the act and their anger took over their minds, believing the Demon killed the human girl and in their anger, destroyed the Demon, declaring that it was only right that he should die for taking a human life, for disobeying the absolute rule, not bothering to care that they themselves broke an absolute rule.

The next day, those Angels were brutally murdered by a single Demon, the youngest brother of the fallen Demon. And with that, he raced back to his realm and reported to the ruler of the Demon realm what had happened.

Angered, the Queen declared war upon the Angels who were angered themselves, furious for their fallen comrades."

**~.~.~**

_"DIE ANGELS!"_

_"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, YOU FILTHY DEMONS!"_

_"HELP!"_

_"No...NOOOOO!"_

**~.~.~**

"Thus started the war between the two worlds. However, because it was unknown how they would be able to appear into the others realm, the two races were forced to play out their war in the human realm and as a result, lives of humans were taken.

Angels were unable to perform their original task which was to lead souls into the afterlife. Though it is uncertain, it is believed that Angels went as far as to refuse to help the souls of Demons and instead, force them to wander in the realm of the living forever and unable to find true peace.

As for Demons, it is believed that they had started to find hatred in humans. Humans, in their eyes, were disgusting and unintelligent creatures. It is possible that they may have found joy in killing humans but this is still uncertain."

A small sigh left the young girl's lips as she put away the ancient scroll. Turning around, she walked forward, leaving the storage room, her long robes dragging across the floor, though she did not mind this. Walking down the dimly lit halls, she looked out to see the full moon brightly lit and she sighed. "...I wonder why...?" She muttered softly.

"Nadeshiko-hime!" The girl paused and turned around to see an older woman in a kinomo run forward, her face full of worry. "Where have you been!? You know that you can't be by yourself!"

"I...I was reading about the war. I must be knowledgeable in it if I am to be the priestess to finally state the prophecy that would end the war, no?" The older woman looked at a loss for words before Nadeshiko added, "And besides, I have no need for protection. I have enough power on my own." Her voice had a tint of bitterness that made the woman back off immediately as Nadeshiko set off by herself once again.

She continued down the hall, her eyes full of bitterness when a voice, similar to her own by slightly deeper said, "Well, aren't you just cheerful tonight, dear sister?"

The priestess turned and smiled slightly at her older brother of one year who smiled back. "Brother, I thought you would not be back until the next month."

Her brother sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked annoyed and frustrated. "It was a false alarm. The townspeople lied about having Demons destroy their homes so we left right away. There was no point staying there."

Nadeshiko giggled. "Not even the girls, Satoru?"

Satoru scowled. "You know that I have no interest in those kind of things, Nade." His sister only laughed again, making him sigh. "Anyway, how have you been?" He asked as he watched his little sister slide a door open and head out. He followed after her and the two went on their way, stepping down from the wooden floors out of the shrine and into the moonlit garden. "Are they still pressuring you?" He asked as he watched her.

His sister only smiled, still facing forward. "Yes. However, it is no wonder. This war has gone on for too long. It's only understandable why they want the priestess to finally state a prophecy ending the war." She sighed rather ruefully. "After all, the others before me could not. They're afraid that I would not be able to as well...especially since many have also died quite young...our family line is so fragile..." She said as she stopped in front of a small pond and sat down, pocking her fingers into the cold water, a small koi fish swimming up to her before darting away.

The two looked at the middle of the pond, watching two koi fish circling each other in an eternal dance. Other smaller koi fish swam past them, never bothering them. The two, white and black, only focused on each other.

"...They're speaking to you?" Satoru whispered.

Nadeshiko didn't say anything and only watched the eternal dance. "..." For the next few minutes, she just sat there, watching the koi fish while her brother stood there in a slight distance before he set to watching the koi fish as well, wondering what his sister and the fish could be talking about. Then Nadeshiko's head suddenly snapped up, looking towards the moon and surprising her older brother, making him look at her with wide eyes. "There was a battle."

"What?" Satoru looked up, his eyes squinting and looking around the sky. "W-Where?"

Nadeshiko stood up. "There's an injured Angel...the Demon...she's not attacking...what is she waiting for? Perhaps..." The young girl trailed off as her eyes widened.

Satoru scowled. "I can't see anything!" He looked at his sister, only to see that she wasn't there. Blinking, he looked around and finally found his sister running off back into the shrine. "Nadeshiko!" He followed after her, finding that she had ran out of the shrine with some servants following after her, calling out her name in worry like he had. "Oi, Nadeshiko! What's going on!?" He cried as he and the few servants who followed ran after her, the servants also crying out her name in worry.

When she finally stopped, everybody else tried to run up to her but Satoru stopped them with a glare, making many of them freeze. Satoru looked at his little sister who had stopped in front of something. He knew that his sister was up to something but he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what but when white wings that glowed with beauty erupted from the figure, Satoru could only gape.

It was an Angel.

The young Angel looked to be about the same age as himself, maybe older. Her long hair was a mess, her golden halo was glowing faintly and scratches and bruises were all over the visible parts of her body and Satoru felt slight pity for the young woman. Raising her head, Satoru found that her eyes were glowing with power but there was a hint of fear in them as Nadeshiko stared at the young Angel. "...What do you want, human?" The Angel whispered.

The servants started whispering, many in awe and others in fear. Satoru shushed them and they became silent. He turned back to the two before all of them and stilled his breath.

Nadeshiko only stared at the Angel before tilting her head to the side and then she looked up towards the moon. "...I want to know why that Demon does not kill you..." She answered, sounding genuinely curious.

The Angel snapped her head up, her amber eyes wide. Everybody else looked up and then gasped. High above them, a woman descended, her black wings only flapping slightly and silently, result her to just float in the air. Her red eyes glowed with power and curiosity instead of darkness. "I didn't think you'd sense me." The woman smirked. "You don't seem to have an Alice...what kind of human are you?"

Nadeshiko stared at the Demon with her own grey eyes. "...Before Alices, there were humans with a different sort of power." She stated.

The Demon only hummed before replying, "...Hmm, interesting."

"GET AWAY!" Everybody but Nadeshiko looked at the Angel who looked scared.

"Hey, don't fret, Angel dearie. I'm just here to observe." The Demon said with a small smirk as she watched the Angel glare up at her.

The Angel scowled, her feathered wings bristling. "You lie..." She whispered.

Brow raised, the Demon smirk grew and she giggled lightly. "Hey, I'm not the one who betrayed her own comrades just so they wouldn't kill their own enemies." The Angel flinched at what the Demon mentioned before she then glared up at the Demon who only laughed before landing near the two girls. Then the Demon turned to Nadeshiko. "I'm really curious though. What do you have to gain from confronting me, little human?" The woman asked, her crimson eyes glowing dangerously. "I've killed little girls like you, ya know. I'm not afraid to kill you."

"I've been waiting for you two."

"Huh?" The Angel and Demon blinked, unsure of what to do or say to the human priestess who turned around, never taking her eyes off of them. "Come. I have been waiting for the two of you." She turned to the servants of the shrine. "Help the Angel. We must bring both of them into the shrine right away."

The Demon frowned. "Hey, girlie, problem. I'm one of the evil beasts that you humans are so afraid of, remember? There's no way I will come and no way your little servants want me to come." She said with a glare towards Nadeshiko while the other humans behind the priestess shuffled, all but Satoru muttering nervously. The boy had only taken to glaring back at the Demon.

Nadeshiko looked at the Demon. "I will swear on my life that none of my people will hurt you." The Demon looked at her in surprise. "I must state the prophecy right away. The two spirits have been waiting for you two..." She whispered before turning around and headed back to the shrine.

Some servants followed after her while a few headed to the Angel nervously. But the Angel only glared at them before her wings and halo disappeared and she allowed them to help her to her feet before they helped the Angel to the shrine.

The Demon stayed where she was, her crimson eyes glowing dangerously while Satoru watched the servants and Angel disappear into the shrine. Then he turned to the Demon who glared at him. "Come on, my sister really won't hurt you." He said. "But if you hurt her...even if she won't do anything, I swear, I will kill you and that Angel." He whispered darkly.

Those crimson eyes flashed. "You dare threaten me?"

Satoru only glared at her. "Just hurry, we will need to hear the prophecy for the war's end." And then he headed back to the shrine, leaving the dumbfounded Demon where she was.

For a bit, the Demon stayed where she was before scowling and then she hurried after them, her curiosity too great to ignore. She drew back her wings as she followed Satoru through the shrine, hesitant and unsure until they arrived at the shrine garden. She looked pass the younger boy to the human priestess who was seated in front of the garden's pond. The Angel was behind her, a few servants tending to her injuries, though the Angel looked uncomfortable.

Satoru stepped into the garden and towards his sister. "Nadeshiko..."

"..." Nadeshiko was completely silent, her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes, the grey eyes glowing slightly. In the pond, two koi fish glowed, one black and the other white, still caught in their eternal dance. "...A Demon, born with powers of destruction will be born in the human world, unknowing of his own world. An Angel, born with the power to protect will be born in secret, hidden from her own people. Both, born to be heroes of the war, if not protected from their own people and forced to fight against each other, will instead bring destruction to the worlds. If they come together, then they will bring this war to an end and bring peace." Then Nadeshiko collapsed.

"Nadeshiko!" Satoru yelled as he rushed to aid his sister along with every other servant while the Angel and Demon only stared, unsure and confused.

"Ha, how amazing!" Everybody stopped in their scrambling to look up and see a male Demon snickering in the sky. "Did you hear that Kaoru, there's a hero! A hero! We'll finally be able to rid the world of Angels! Maybe we can do the same for the annoying humans!"

"Wha-!? Kirao!" The Demon cried, her crimson eyes wide. "What are you doing here!?"

The Demon, Kirao only laughed. "What does it matter!? Thank the Queen I followed the Demon princess!" The Demon woman scowled. "We heard a prophecy! A prophecy! Sure it was from a measly human but it's still a prophecy! We will finally be rid of the Angels!"

"Don't even think about it!" Everybody turned to see an Angel rise up from the shrine outer walls with a scowl. "Didn't you listen? There's two heroes! And just you wait! Our hero will be the one to destroy all you horrible Demons!" She cried.

"A-Aishiko!" The injured Angel cried.

The flying Angel, Aishiko looked at the other Angel with disdain. "Ugh, at least you were somewhat useful, Azumi Yuka." She said with a huff before flying off.

Kirao yelled curses after her before flying off himself.

Down on the shrine grounds, the Demon, Kaoru, cursed and kicked the ground. "Mother...how dare you!" She cried. "You dare have other...others follow me around!?" She cured again, this time, louder and with a look of pure hatred in her crimson eyes.

"Crap, those two overheard everything!" Satoru muttered before he cursed. Then he sighed as he ran his hand though his hair. A few seconds later, Nadeshiko opened her eyes, breathing slowly. Seeing this, Satoru looked at her and touched her forehead, "Are you alright?" He asked. Nadeshiko nodded slowly. "Nadeshiko, what do we do? An Angel and Demon overheard the prophecy."

"It'll be fine..." She whispered. Everybody turned to her. Nadeshiko slowly sat up, ignoring the servants behind her. "They have not heard everything...as long as those children will be raised without their knowledge..." Nadeshiko slowly stood up and turned to the Angel and Demon, both who flinched. "...I'm terribly sorry, I have still not introduced myself. I am the priestess of this shrine, Nadeshiko."

The Angel was silent before she turned away. "...Azumi Yuka." She muttered.

"Igarashi Kaoru."

"Wha-the princess!?" Yuka yelped and scrambled away from the Demon princess, her eyes wide with fear.

Kaoru scowled. "What of it!?"

"There is nothing wrong with that." The two paused in their almost argument and looked up to see Nadeshiko smiling at them, though she looked weary. "You have a different heart, princess." She then turned to her servants. "Please prepare a room for these two. Both of you, please stay for a while."

Kaoru turned away. "I'd rather not." She muttered before her black wings erupted from her back, scaring the servants as she flew off from the shrine's garden.

Yuka looked after the Demon princess before Nadeshiko tapped her and she jumped. "W-What?"

"Will you stay?" Nadeshiko asked with a small smile.

The Angel looked at the smiling child before she sighed and muttered, "I guess..." The teen's hand was then taken by Nadeshiko.

"Do not worry, Kaoru-san will return."

"W-Wha, I'm not-" Nadeshiko only smiled, making Yuka sigh. "Whatever." She said, ignoring the servants running off back into the shrine to prepare a room for her. Satoru stood beside them. "...Thank you..."

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Thank you. Because I was waiting for you. And you finally came."

Yuka only looked at Nadeshiko. "I...don't get you..."

The priestess laughed. "It's alright. Let us head inside. Come, brother, Yuka-san. I'm sure we would all love to sleep now." Yuka only nodded slowly before following Nadeshiko into the shrine, Satoru following behind them.

* * *

Kura: Haha...ha...yeah.

Berry: ...

Kura: ...Well...I have no idea if this was good or not...and this time, it's not like a prologue but just the first chapter :P Sorry, no prologue this time.

Berry: We would like to thank all of our original Angels and Demons reviewers. Sorry for making you wait for so long and up to the point where we decided to rewrite this.

Kura: Oh, and before we say bye, I want to ask, what would you consider the language of Angels to be? I don't care with whatever you give, heck as long as I have an answer, it's fine. So far, I was thinking:

- French

- Italian

- Spanish

- Japanese (just cause the characters are from a japanese anime, so why the heck not)

- Hebrew

- Latin

- Greek (might as well try :P I got obsessed with the Percy Jackson series)

- whatever you guys want

Kura: The main reason I ask is because I was thinking of Angels speaking some sort of different language that humans and Demons won't understand. Either that or Demons and Angels have the same language but humans cannot speak or understand it. Or the Angels, humans, and Demons all have their own languages but both Angels and Demons can understand and speak the human language while not being able to understand and speak the other.

Berry: ...That...was confusing...

Kura: Gah, I know, right. :P Oh, and if you can, please tell me what the Demons should speak too! Obviously, humans are English as that's what I'm writing in. Unfortunately, I can only use Google translate to help me if I plan to go with this weird idea of Angels and Demons having their own language. I won't be using alot of Japanese words except the occasional few. Oh, and again, sorry for all of this and dumping it on all of you, especially to my previous reviewers. You can hit me with a tomato or whatever you choose if you want to! I'll even have Berry here throw something at me! Just say what and I'll have her do it!

Berry: ...(smirks evilly)

Kura: ...Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

Berry: Too late! I'm gonna have fun with this...(walks away with an evil smirk)

Kura: ...Ugh...oh well, sorry everybody, once again. T^T For the next chapter, I won't be able to put anything up for a while since I just got myself a job as well as helping my dad at his office so I'll be a bit busy. But during that time, I'll be writing a lot of chapters instead of just writing one and then update. Unless...you don't want that...Anyway, thank you for putting up with my rambling and until the next chapter! Bye-Bye!


End file.
